1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to an audio reproducing method, an audio reproducing apparatus therefor, and an information storage medium, and more particularly, to an audio reproducing method for quickly extracting and decoding extra data from an audio stream, an audio reproducing apparatus therefor, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative standard for transmitting an audio signal is Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG). In detail, a standard associated with compression and transmission of an audio signal in the MPEG standard is an MPEG1 Layer-3 (MP3) standard.
In the MP3 standard, a compressible audio signal is limited to 2 stereo channels. To overcome this constraint condition, extra data is allocated to a data stream according to the MP3 standard, and a plurality of channel signals are compressed in the extra data and decoded to be used.
To identify and decode the extra data according to the MP3 standard, all corresponding frames in a data stream must be decoded. That is, the extra data can be extracted and decoded only after decoding all the corresponding frames.
Thus, a method and apparatus for quickly extracting the extra data are required.